


les diamants sont éternels

by flying_elliska, Luis_Calzoncit



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_elliska/pseuds/flying_elliska, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luis_Calzoncit/pseuds/Luis_Calzoncit
Summary: THIS IS A TRANSLATION TO SPANISH FROM THE WORK OF / Traducción al español de la obra de flying_elliska.Eliott Demaury es un abogado de defensa criminal, y uno fantástico en ello, tiene una carrera prometedora, una novia perfecta, lo tiene todo.También está aburrido a morir.Entra Lucas Lallemant.Su último cliente, listo, demasiado encantador para ser honesto y absolutamente se niega a cooperar.Atrapado después de un robo de diamantes, comienza a contar historias de joyas malditas, conexiones con la mafia, conflictos familiares y organizaciones sospechosas. Todo aparentemente diseñado para seducir a Eliott a este mundo peligroso.De pronto Eliott arriesga su carrera, reputación y seguridad en la búsqueda de la verdad. Y eso sólo es el inicio, caerá en un hoyo que lo llevará a enfrentar oscuros secretos originados antes de su nacimiento, y lados de sí mismo que no sabía existían, aprenderá el verdadero significado de la familia y las cosas que realmente lo hacen poderoso.Y se enamorará profundamente del hombre más inconveniente que pudo escoger en todo el universo.





	1. C'est un piège

PARTE I

Todo el mundo juega.

LUNES 08:54

Es lunes, el cielo está nublado y oscuro, el mundo entero es gris, y el interior de su boca sabe como si algo hubiera muerto allí hace meses.

Nada fuera de lo ordinario, entonces.

Eliott conduce hasta el estacionamiento de la Maison d’Arret de Paris con sólo unos minutos de sobra. Estaciona su sedán precariamente y lucha por ponerse el traje extra que guarda en el maletero para situaciones como ésta. Peina su cabello con los dedos, limpia sus ojos, aplica un spray mentolado a su boca para eliminar cualquier rastro de olores alcohólicos, se pone un poco de colonia y recoge apresuradamente todos los archivos del caso. Entonces camina hacia la entrada.

Lucille, su colega y novia de largo tiempo, lo está esperando allí, en un impecable traje negro. Lo escudriña de pies a cabeza, y él logra descifrar un rastro de familiar exasperación en sus bien entrenadas facciones, pero es bastante adepta a disimularla. Besa la comisura de su boca, y sus labios son fríos y carentes de pasión, como el resto de su relación.

Sin embargo, es incapaz de decir algo. Sin ella, el no tendría una carrera – carajo, ni siquiera se habría graduado de la escuela de leyes. Tal vez él sea la estrella en ascenso, pero ella es su pilar, incansable, encargándose de las cosas cuando él no puede. Y le gusta trabajar con ella, de verdad. Es lista, consistente y rigurosa. Es sólo que su relación, en los últimos años ha empezado a sentirse como una cuerda en su cuello.  
Y sus padres han comenzado a presionarlo para contraer matrimonio, y él ha tenido que recurrir a excusas cada vez más elaboradas para explicar el por qué no puede. Y ella ha comenzado a sospechar el por qué, volviéndose más y más fría y distante cada día. Ahora incluso su dormitorio posee la calidez de una oficina. Y él ha estado fuera celebrando con amigos, durmiendo en sofás ajenos la mayor parte del tiempo, sólo para evitar el creciente sentimiento de incomodidad que lo invade al llegar a casa.

Ella no quiere que tome este caso, es demasiado llamativo, argumenta. Si fuera su decisión, lo obligaría a abandonar el derecho penal y tendría que pasar el resto de su vida investigando evasiones de impuestos.  
Él sabe, él sabe. Necesita estabilidad.

También necesita recordar por qué quería este empleo en primer lugar, y tal vez sentir menos ganas de verter cloro en su café cada mañana.

...

Caminan hacia el amenazante y siniestro edificio, entregan sus carteras y teléfonos, atraviesan detectores de metal, son guiados por un laberinto de corredores decrépitos, hasta que llegan a una pequeña y mal iluminada habitación en donde su cliente espera.

El hombre que está allí no es para nada como Eliott esperaba.

De su apresurada revisión del archivo de Lucas Lallemant, 28, atrapado después de un fallido robo en el cual el resto de su pandilla sustrajo 1.5 millones en diamantes, había esperado encontrarse con una especie de bruto musculoso y tatuado, de ojos sin vida. Ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar la fotografía. Esto fue un error.

El hombre es exactamente lo opuesto a eso, lo cual saca a Eliott de balance. No es alto ni ancho bajo ningún estándar, pero incluso inmóvil, su presencia domina la habitación.

Su rostro es hermoso, afilado y delicado al mismo tiempo, sólo un ligero hematoma en la mejilla indica que estuvo involucrado en algún tipo de violencia recientemente. Cuando Eliott entra en la habitación, sus rasgos se animan, y fija unos ojos extraordinariamente azules en él. Elliot se siente escrutado por segunda vez esa mañana, pero mientras que la mirada de Lucille fue rutinaria, la de este hombre es lenta y… ¿apreciativa?

Espera, ¿Qué?

El hombre sonríe.

-Hola, no es que no aprecie la compañía pero, ¿Ustedes son...?

Eliott se sacude y torpemente acerca una silla. Lucille se adelanta y se sienta, lanzando los archivos a la mesa.

-Somos tus abogados, listillo.

-Bueno, es una pena.

Mira a Eliott mientras habla y no hay manera de confundir esa mirada. Ha sido objeto de ella antes, pero generalmente no a plena luz del día, y nunca en su trabajo, al menos, no proveniente de un cliente.

Es una mirada de “Te estoy desvistiendo en mi mente en este momento”, directa y desvergonzada y lo hace querer ocultarse bajo la mesa y arrancarse la camisa al mismo tiempo.

Culpa a su persistente resaca.

-Espero que no le hables al juez de esa manera- Lucille contesta, es conocida por su baja tolerancia a las idioteces.

-Es una pena, estaba planeando en usar mi encanto para salir de prisión- Dice Lallemant, reclinándose casualmente sin dejar de mirar a Eliott, quien se pregunta repentinamente si esta estrategia lo incluye a él.

Lucille suspira, emitiendo vapor.

-Mira, han requerido un mínimo de 15 años, y están construyendo un caso para vincularte con al menos otros siete robos, quieren que seas un ejemplo de la eficacia de sus nuevas políticas, y te atraparon en el acto. Tu mejor opción es ser directo y darnos la información que tengas de tus cómplices, y así poder solicitar un acuerdo.

-¿Qué, ni siquiera vas a intentar probar mi inocencia?- Está mirando sólo a Eliott –Pensé que ese no sería un problema para ti. ¿No eres el abogado defensor que desenmascaró el fraude de tráfico de drogas más famoso de los últimos diez años?

-Ése era un fiasco de caso con bastantes fallas de lógica y discriminación racial- Lucille le gruñe, molesta por el hecho de que el cliente parece dirigir su atención selectivamente. –No es lo que sucede aquí.

Eliott casi está tambaleándose por la implicación de que este hombre sabe quién es él mientras ella continúa.

-Así que para de jugar. No sólo es acerca de cuánto tiempo servirás en prisión, si no de a dónde te enviarán. Dudo que te vaya bien con la población general de la prisión.

Eliott se retuerce por las implicaciones de esto. Así no es como manejan las cosas. Está a punto de decir algo pero Lallemant es más rápido, aparentemente imperturbable pero con un destello en los ojos.

-Sí, robé un par de piedras brillantes a un montón de gente que probablemente ni recordaba que las tenía en primer lugar, mucho menos las necesitaba, y ahora quieren acabar conmigo, sé cómo funciona esto. Pero, ¿No es tu trabajo ayudarme en lugar de amenazarme?

-No podemos…

El teléfono de Lucille suena y ella maldice.

-Tengo que contestar esto, es para el caso Streiser- Le dice a Eliott mientras sale de la habitación rápidamente.

-Bueno, estoy en buenas manos- comenta Lallemant sarcásticamente- ¿Y qué eres tú, el secretario?

Esta pequeña mierda…Eliott toma un respiro profundo. Sabe que está en desventaja, ha sido demasiado transparente desde el momento en que entraron. Pero tal vez pueda usar esto también. El hombre los está tratando como enemigos, por alguna razón. Tiene que construir una conexión, lograr atravesar esa fachada.

-¿Sabes? Entiendo que quieras proteger a tus amigos. Pero te abandonaron allí, ¿O no? Tal vez necesitas mejores amigos. Podemos ayudarte.

Una sombra oscura atraviesa el rostro de Lallemant, sólo una fracción de segundo pero suficiente para que Eliott se dé cuenta de que tocó un nervio, antes de volver a su máscara de tranquilidad.

-¿Así que estamos jugando al policía bueno y al malo, verdad? Puedes ser mejor que eso.

-No somos policías- Eliott contesta- Y no estoy jugando, si te quieres declarar no culpable, necesitas ayudarme a ver las cosas desde tu perspectiva, porque debe haber algo que me estoy perdiendo, de otra manera, tu caso es indefendible.

-Por supuesto que estás jugando, ¿Quién no lo hace? Y si, te estás perdiendo de varias cosas, pero no preocupes tu linda cabecita acerca de ello. Nada de lo que papi pueda culparte.

Eliott tiene dificultad para contener la monumental oleada de enojo que lo golpea en ese momento. No hay nada que odie más que la gente que mencione a su padre cuando ha hecho todo lo posible por distanciarse de él. ¿Y ese tono condescendiente?

Lallemant le sonríe, exasperante. Eliott está tratando muy, muy duro de desterrar los pensamientos de "podría cortarme en esos pómulos" y 'me llamó lindo" a otra dimensión de su mente. Está enojado en este momento, maldita sea.

-Ah, sí. ¿No es divertido, verdad? Por favor deja a mis amigos y familia fuera de esto y te extenderé la misma cortesía.

Tiene un punto.

Eliott pone sus manos sobre la mesa, toma otro respiro y comienza de nuevo.

-Ok, ¿De qué quieres hablar entonces?

-¿Está usted familiarizado con la historia de los diamantes desaparecidos, señor Demaury?

La pregunta está tan fuera de lugar, Eliott parpadea, negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno, alguien está descuidando la tarea, ¿No es cierto? No lo culpo, la policía no lo entiende, tampoco. Son sorprendentemente faltos de curiosidad con respecto a ciertas cosas. De cualquier modo, sí. Los diamantes Colibari, muy específicos, de un reconocible corte vintage, alto grado de color, cada uno de los 16 vale una fortuna. Extraídos en 1912 en lo que entonces era un Congo gobernado por Bélgica, en circunstancias extremadamente cuestionables. Traídos como regalo de bodas para una joven de, ah…digamos, linaje interesante. Desde entonces han estado apareciendo como garantía en tratos del crimen organizado durante la mayor parte del siglo XX, pero luego de un tiempo, adquirieron una reputación de estar malditos, después de que bastantes de estos tratos salieron mal. Perdieron su atractivo, porque los criminales son un grupo supersticioso, y fueron reintegrados a la sociedad normal. Cómo esto sucedió, sin embargo, es un misterio. Lo que nos trae a los Karls. Qué encantadora pareja de ancianos. Me pregunto cómo se las arreglaron para reunir cantidad de cosas interesantes en su bóveda, algo me dice que los diamantes lo mínimo que tenían allí.

Dice esto último de manera confidencial, casi en un susurro.

Eliott lo mira, confundido.  
Las posibilidades de que esto sea sólo un montón de mierda, como dijo Lucille, son bastante altas. Y aun así, no puede evitar sentir que esto es un tipo de prueba. Intenta tragarse las bromas de Robin Hoods modernos que ha estado a punto de decir. Intenta pensar, ¿Cuál es la parte más relevante de lo que Lallemant dijo?

-El reporte dice que la policía encontró la bóveda vacía, y en los registros del banco no dice que hubiera nada más que los diamantes- Analiza en voz alta.

-¿Nada más? ¿Así que los policías encontraron la bóveda justo después del robo, y estaba completamente vacía?

-La bóveda fue revisada primero por un trabajador del banco después que los ladrones abandonaron la escena.

-Eso es bastante irregular, ¿No cree?

-¿Estás diciendo que dejaste algo allí que querías que encontrásemos?¿Por qué?

Lallemant forma una sonrisa, y parece ser sincera a pesar de que lo siguiente en salir de su boca es claramente mentira:

-Bueno, bueno; y no estoy admitiendo nada, yo qué voy a saber; eso sería muy tonto. ¿Está diciendo que robar diamantes no es suficiente para en común ladrón que cree que soy?

Eliott lo ignora y continúa con su hilo de pensamiento.

-¿Y por qué no sólo llevarlo contigo y hacerlo público después? A menos que lo que lo hiciera incriminatorio fuera que estuviera en la posesión directa de los Karls- Concluye en voz alta.

\- Bueno, tal vez quien quiera que haya hecho esto consideró varias opciones. ¿Sabes? Esto es por lo que me da gusto que tomaras mi caso, un cínico nunca tendría tanta imaginación.

Eliott se siente satisfecho por el tono de orgullo en la voz de Lallemant, lo cual es extraño, se supone que él debería tener las riendas de la situación. Lanza una leve tos y endereza la espalda.

-Así que, si entiendo correctamente, ¿Está esperando que se produzcan más complicaciones en este caso?

Lallemant se inclina hacia adelante, y Elliot se acerca unos centímetros, cautivado muy a su pesar.

-Bueno, tal vez espero crear más complicaciones yo mismo.

Su tono de voz, profundo y confiado es tan devastador como sus ojos azules, que perforan a Eliott, dejándolo sin un escondite:

\- ¿Qué hay de ti?

...

Esto es totalmente poco profesional. Su cliente acaba de pedirle que se inmiscuya en una investigación legal activa, si es que entendió correctamente, pues se negó a decir nada más después de esa extraña pregunta, como si fuera ahora el turno de Eliott de probar su utilidad o algo.

¿Y lo está considerando? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque esta aburrido? ¿Porque quiere meterse en más problemas y enfrentarse al tipo? ¿A causa de…de unos ojos azules y una voz profunda y llena de confianza?

Lucille se reúne con él mientras sale del edificio.

-Bueno, esa fue una llamada muy larga.

Ella suspira.

-Pensé en dejarte manejarlo, estaba haciendo un desorden allí, lo siento, no sé por qué el tipo me puso de nervios. ¿Estás de acuerdo en encargarte de éste? El caso Streiser me está dando un dolor de cabeza.

Eliott asiente aliviado, le cuenta la mayor parte de lo que hablaron.

-Está lleno de mierda- Le dice- Otro de esos bastardos arrogantes que creen que porque tienen medio cerebro y nada de decencia pueden doblar el mundo a su antojo. Buena suerte con eso- Se burla, encogiéndose de hombros.

Probablemente no esté totalmente equivocada.

...

Mientras se separan para ir a sus coches, ella a una audiencia preliminar y él a su oficina, ella se dirige a él otra vez.

-Pero Eliott, ten cuidado, ¿De acuerdo? No me gusta la sincronía de esto. Tu padre y su jefe se postulan para la reelección en cuatro meses. Esto tiene manipulación política escrito por todos lados. Sé que puedes manejarlo, pero…mantén la mente despejada.

-No te preocupes- Se ríe con una confianza que es puramente una máscara –Estoy tranquilo, estará soltando la sopa en cualquier momento.

Lucille sonríe.

-Ah me olvido, tú eres el peor carismático aquí- Le besa en los labios, un poco más cálido esta vez, y se va.

Eliott suspira. Le gusta trabajar con ella, son buen equipo. Sólo desearía que hubiera una manera de separar sus vidas personales sin que nadie salga lastimado.

...

Tan pronto llega a la oficina, toma los reportes policiacos adicionales que lo esperan, recolecta la información disponible de los Karls, los diamantes y Lucas Lallemant de su base de datos, y se adentra leyendo como no había hecho desde su último gran caso: el que hizo su carrera.

Lo que descubre hace girar su cabeza.

Primero, los diamantes. Definitivamente hay una referencia a una maldición en algunos artículos criminales y de vez en cuando aparecen en reportes policiacos, pero ¿La fecha exacta de su procedencia? Ningún rastro, así que lo que dijo Lallemant o es falso o es información interna.

Segundo, el mismo Lallemant. Ahora, Eliott no tiene ninguna duda de que el cometió el robo. Y que tiene gente externa planeando otras operaciones ahora que su complicado intento de demostrar algo posiblemente ilegal en posesión de los Karls ha fallado. Si fuera razonable, sólo haría su trabajo, pediría un trato, dejaría el resto a la policía y se alejaría cuando la necedad de Lallemant inevitablemente lo metiera en un lío. A veces se gana y a veces se pierde, ¿no? Pero ha aprendido a confiar en esa sensación en el fondo de su mente, ¿Por qué realiza este trabajo en primer lugar si no es para asegurarse de que la gente correcta vaya tras las rejas y todos tengan una defensa justa? ¿Qué pasa si Lallemant y su gente hicieron esto para develar un crimen mayor? ¿Cuál es su responsabilidad ética entonces?

Ahonda más en el pasado del hombre. Criado por una madre soltera de clase trabajadora que fue reportada en varias ocasiones a servicios sociales por negligencia cuando Lallemant asistía a la primaria, pero nada después. Notas brillantes, estudiante trabajador, graduado con honores, aceptado en la escuela de ingeniería más prestigiosa del país, todo viento en popa hasta su cuarto año, uno antes de obtener su título. Su madre muere y, cuatro meses después, él desaparece sin dejar un rastro.

Reaparece seis años más tarde, después de un fallido intento de robo de diamantes, aludiendo a razones más profundas para sus acciones.

Esto tiene venganza escrito en todos lados.

El reporte forense dice que la madre murió de causas naturales, un ataque de corazón, pero él sabe lo fácil que es eso de modificar. El lapso de cuatro meses entre la muerte y la desaparición sugieren que hubo algo más que duelo. Tal vez descubrió información relevante, algo que lo impulsó a desvanecerse a sólo Dios sabe dónde.

Recolecta nombres de contactos, el compañero de habitación de la universidad, la trabajadora social que llevó el caso de su madre, el detective que investigó la muerte. Tal vez crea que hay algo más allí pero no va a dejarse manejar ciegamente por este hombre.

Tercero: los Karls. Ahora están retirados, pero el esposo solía ser un desarrollador de bienes raíces, trabajó en más de uno de los convenios público-privados con la ciudad de París, y era especialmente cercano al entonces Director del Departamento de Urbanismo y ahora alcalde, el jefe del padre de Eliott.

Mierda, Lucille tiene razón. Esto es político. No sabe exactamente lo que significa, y tal vez está llegando a conclusiones apresuradas, pero… ¿Quién no lo haría?

Y él pensaba que su último caso iba a ser la cúspide de su carrera, pero ¿esto? Es una jodida locura.

Mientras analiza las carpetas de testigos del caso una llama su atención. Chloe Jeanson, hija del director del banco. Ella asegura que Lallemant la sedujo para tener acceso a la información privada de su padre.

Bien, Lallemant está en prisión ahora. Su encanto es básicamente la única arma que tiene y Eliott es la única persona que tiene acceso a ella y ser receptivo. Probablemente lo dejó tan claro como el cristal cuando entró a esa habitación con cara de imbécil esta mañana.

Repentinamente le entra la urgencia de comprobar algo y corre hacia la recepción de su oficina.

-Alexia, oye, recuérdame, ¿Cómo conseguimos el caso Lallemant?

-Oh, ¿Lucille no te lo dijo? Él te pidió específicamente a ti.

Eliott suspira, este caso huele a problemas.

Siempre quiso uno así.

-Alexia, ¿Qué me dices de ir por helado ahora mismo?

...

-Así que déjame entenderlo. ¿Tienes diamantes malditos, conexiones con la mafia, políticos corruptos y una elección aproximándose, y un ladrón con un fetiche de venganza que quiere convencerte de espiar a tu propio padre? Wow.

\- Todo en el mismo día laboral.

-Estoy tan feliz de que vine a trabajar contigo, amigo, por mucho tiempo creí que ser asistente legal fue un error, pero esta mierda nunca es aburrida contigo.

Eliott se ríe.

Estan sentados en una banca en el parque, disfrutando del sol de primavera, las flores y las aves que cantan, está un poco frío para comer helado, pero siempre ha sido lo suyo.

Está tan feliz de tener a Alexia. Es un poco patético; es su empleada; pero probablemente sea su mejor amiga.  
La gente de las fiestas es divertida, pero no saben nada de él. Alexia sí. Su trabajo, su horario, sus problemas con Lucille, sus problemas familiares, sus dificultades con su salud mental. Y aun así nunca lo hace sentir frágil o débil por nada. Siempre está allí, como un respiro de aire fresco. La gente suele no valorarla por su cabello rosa, su ropa llamativa y su actitud casual, pero es increíblemente perspicaz y aguda. Es su asistente legal, secretaria, investigadora, ella hace todo para lo que Lucille y él no tienen tiempo, es el pegamento de su pequeña firma, básicamente. Y él sabe que ella le es más fiel a él que a Lucille. Puede que sea la única persona con quién hablar de esto.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

-Mmm moverme con cuidado, supongo.

-Claro, porque ése es tu estilo.

-Cállate!

-Lo que diga, jefe.

Ella sólo lo llama jefe para molestarlo. Una de las promesas que hizo cuando comenzó a trabajar para él después de graduarse fue que nunca permitirían que la formalidad se interpusiera entre ellos.

Si sólo las cosas fueran tan fáciles con su pareja.

-Lucille no puede enterarse de esto.

Alexia lo mira sospechosamente por encima de su helado doble de fruta de pasión y pistache con chispas de colores.

-¿Y qué vas a decirle, hombre? Ella es lista, probablemente conecte los puntos antes que tú.

-No sé, está distraída por su propio caso, eso me dará tiempo.

Alexia lo mira con desaprobación.

-Amigo esa no es manera de tratar a una buena y bella mujer como ella.

Corrección. Alexia sería más leal a él si no logra robarle a la novia bajo sus propias narices un día de estos.

La verdad, sería casi un alivio.

Se encoge de hombros.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Y ella habla con mi padre todo el tiempo, es más cercana al tipo que yo mismo, probablemente iría directamente con él si supiera que he descubierto algo.

Alexia se queda boquiabierta.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, en serio estás considerando esto. Que tu padre tenga algo que ver con... lo que sea que sea esto. ¿Y estás dispuesto a investigarlo por una medio insinuada pista que obtuviste de un tipo que fue arrestado por robar un banco?

El silencio es enorme.

Eliott le sonríe tímidamente, no puede evitarlo, no había estado tan emocionado por su trabajo en siglos.

-¿Eso es un sí? Wow, o tienes problemas con papi del tamaño de una montaña o este tipo es realmente bonito.

Podrá mentirse a sí mismo, pero no a ella, vería la mentira de inmediato.

-¿Qué te parece ambos?


	2. La vérité d'abord

MERCREDI 10.22

Durante los siguientes días, la pequeña oficina de Eliott comenzó a parecerse cada vez más al altar de un acosador, con fotografías, recortes de periódico y reportes policíacos pegados en las paredes. Es dramático y probablemente redundante, con todas las aplicaciones de seguimiento que tiene en su computadora, pero entre más desordenada está su pared, más despejada parece estar su mente. El acto físico de trabajar le resulta relajante, imprimir, cortar y pegar las pequeñas piezas de papel. Además Lallemant quería que fuese imaginativo. Sin embargo se abstiene de usar cordón rojo.

O colgar una fotografía grande de su cliente en medio de todo.

Gracias a Dios Lucille y él obtuvieron oficinas separadas después de su gran éxito.

Con esto dicho, ha empezado a considerar escribir directamente sobre el empapelado de la pared ( Que de igual forma necesita ser cambiado drásticamente ) cuando Alexia entra empujando una pizarra que encontró en una tienda de segunda mano. La cosa parece sacada de un aterrador orfanato de los años cincuenta, con sus pequeñas ruedas metálicas que rechinan a cada momento, es perfecto.

Alexia es amiga de la mayor parte de las personas que son dueñas de tiendas de segunda mano en la ciudad, principalmente por que allí obtiene la mitad de su guardarropa. Resulta bastante útil cuando los ex-vagabundos que trabajan allí saben lo que ocurre en las calles mejor que nadie. O cuando necesitan re-amueblar toda la oficina cuando alguien activó por accidente los irrigadores contra incendios.

Ella le extiende una caja de tizas de colores y se sienta en el escritorio, observando entretenida las anotaciones y diagramas mientras teclea en su tablet con sus dedos cuidadosamente adornados con esmalte de uñas verde brillante.

-Ok asi que,- Se gira hacia ella cuando termina- estamos básicamente jodidos. No han cometido absolutamente ningún error de procedimiento, de hecho nunca he visto a la policía realizar un trabajo tan perfecto, es un poco raro.

-Ohhh ¿Crees que alguien los presionó?- Pregunta, alzando sus cejas dramáticamente.

-Bueno, eso es un poco exagerado, pero sabes, no hay que dejar fuera ninguna posibilidad. Creo que con un caso tan inusual, tal vez necesitemos usar nuestra imaginación más de lo normal. Seamos policías escépticos por ahora.

Se gira hacia la pizarra y señala la línea de tiempo que ha dibujado con trazos ondulantes en la mitad superior.

-En apariencia esto parece el típico caso de un robo fallido. Entran al banco enmascarados, toman rehenes, su especialista abre la caja fuerte, utilizan la información recolectada del padre de Chloé Jeanson para localizar los diamantes.

Señala la fotografía en la pared, Lallemant lleva una máscara de un zorro, los demás son diversos tipos de perro.

-Después llevan varios rehenes con ellos para poder salir seguros y suben a dos autos, eventualmente dejando ir a los rehenes ilesos y luego desaparecen completamente.  
Mientras tanto, Lallemant y otro ladrón se quedan en el banco, ocultos en la ventilación, existe una grabación de ellos abandonando el lugar tres horas después, Lallemant no lleva máscara pero el otro tipo sí, la única forma de identificarlo es por el tatuaje de un ave que lleva en el tobillo, izquierdo. La policía piensa que ellos eran los que realmente llevaban los diamantes y que los otros eran solamente una distracción.

-Bueno, ése es un plan bastante idiota, considerando que los otros si lograron escapar.

-Lo sé. Pero tres horas después se recibe una llamada anónima, que los conduce hasta un automóvil, en donde encuentran a Lallemant atado en el maletero, con signos de un altercado.

-Así que sus amigos lo abandonaron. Mmmm...tal vez he visto demasiadas películas malas pero...¿Por qué no le dispararon? Hubiera sido mejor, por que de otra manera, puede él reportarlos a todos, ¿No es así?

-Si, o tal vez querían que lo encontrásemos. 

-¿Como venganza? ¿Para usarlo como chivo expiatorio?

-Eso es lo que la policía piensa, quieren vender la idea de que Lallemant organizó todo esto, y estaba planeando robar la ganancia de sus cómplices, pero ellos se le adelantaron en la traición.

-¿Y cómo llegaron a esa conclusión?

-Por lo que encontraron en el lugar donde estaba: dos autos robados con motores manipulados que se quedarían sin gasolina aproximadamente una milla después de ser encendidos.

-¡¿Así que plantean que Lallemant iba a traicionar a su equipo, pero ellos de algún modo lo esperaban, así que tenían una salida alternativa preparada?!

-Sip.

Alexia frunce el ceño.

-Eso explicaría que fue él quien organizó el robo, ya que se quedó atrás con los diamantes, pero entonces...¿Por qué no acusar a sus aliados, si fueron quienes lo abandonaron?

-La policía especula que, si él así lo hiciera, sus cómplices lo acusarían de crímenes aún peores.

-Están utilizando su silencio como evidencia de que él es el culpable, entonces.

-Así es, ni siquiera le han ofrecido un trato por reportar a sus cómplices. Es como si ni siquiera les importaran los diamantes, sólo quieren verlo caer.

-Y él les está ayudando al permanecer en silencio.

-Sip.

-Y es tu trabajo hacer que hable.

Eliott la apunta con un dedo, imitando una pistola.

-Lo entendiste. Nuestra mejor opción en este punto es convencerlos de que Lallemant no es la mente maestra y que sólo está tomando el lugar de alguien más, así que sería más útil como testigo, eso o alegar que todo esto fue organizado para develar un crimen mayor, pero dejemos las teorías de conspiración a un lado por ahora.

Ella ríe.- Así que básicamente quieres reescribir el caso, no te culpo por estar enganchado, esto realmente es un rompecabezas.

Elliot toma la tiza roja y rodea las tres horas en la línea de tiempo que señalan el transcurso que ocurrió entre el robo y la salida de Lallemant del banco. Tiene miles de preguntas pero decide que es mejor trabajar con lo que su cliente les ha dado.

-Cuando hablé con él, parecía querer darme a entender que había algo más que los diamantes en la bóveda, algo que quería que encontráramos. Tal vez se quedó atrás para asegurarse de que lo hiciéramos. Pero de algún modo, un empleado del banco llegó primero.

-Bueno, tal vez te estaba mintiendo, tal vez quería que el empleado del banco encontrara eso primero, ¿Has hablado con el empleado?

-No, resultó imposible obtener siquiera un nombre. Tengo una cita mañana con el gerente del banco...

-Pero la gente del tipo bancario es notoriamente reservada, ¿Verdad?- El tono de Alexia es el de una niña que ha encontrado un caramelo, por supuesto querría verse involucrada en esto.

-Por supuesto que lo son. Tal vez obtendría más información de una persona que estuviera digamos...husmeando por allí.

Alexia le dedica una amplia sonrisa.

-Bueno, no tengo nada importante que hacer mañana.

-¿Qué acaso no te pidió Lucille que organizaras nuestros archivos de sistema?

-Oh vamos, ¿Qué vas a hacer sin mí? ¿Abogar a ese tipo a la honestidad? Tal vez seas capaz de cautivar a un criminal para que hable ¿Pero a un banquero? Ja, no. Lo que realmente necesitas es un agente del caos.

Eliott mira el desorden de su oficina.

-Si, la organización está sobrevalorada, de todas formas.

...

JEUDI 11:30

La siguiente mañana, Eliott, Alexia y su amiga ( ¿Su ex? uno ya no sabe con estas dos, siempre terminan y regresan ) Clara se dirigen al banco. El clima es precioso, demasiado cálido para esta época del año y Eliott suda ligeramente bajo su sudadera y abrigo de lana. Son demasiadas capas de ropa, pero sin duda tendría frío sin ellas.

Mientras se separan, Eliott les desea a a las chicas buena suerte.

-Y recuerden, si las atrapan, nunca las he visto en mi vida.

-Ten un poco de fe, mi pequeño padawan- Dice Alexia mientras gira la paleta de caramelo que está en su boca. Mientras tanto Clara, que está enfundada en el vestido floreado con mayor escote que Eliott haya visto, lanza una risita, mientras toma el brazo de Alexia y se dirigen al mostrador. Eliott no está seguro de esto pero Alexia nunca lo ha decepcionado antes.

Endereza su espalda y se dirige a su cita.

...

El banco aún se recupera del robo, hay impactos de bala en las paredes y los vidrios están siendo reemplazados, y todos están demasiado serios y nerviosos.

El gerente del banco aparece frente a Eliott, usando un traje gris y una camisa del tono salmón más agresivo que se haya visto, acompañado de un quejoso subordinado con demasiado gel en su cabello.

Le dedica su más falsa sonrisa.

El hombre inmediatamente comienza a explicar que no tiene tiempo.

-Entenderá que con todas las reconstrucciones y el papeleo estamos muy atrasados y hemos tenido que contratar nueva gente, ya que algunos de nuestros empleados desertaron después de nuestro "pequeño incidente". Me pregunto en dónde está la lealtad a la compañía en estos días. Incluso tuvimos que pagarle a esos terapeutas que el sindicato nos obligó a proporcionar, y tuvieron dos días de descanso, ¡Dos días! y el sindicato no me deja solo debido a "terminaciones no liquidadas". Sólo buscan una razón para crear problemas, y pensar que busquen ventajas de tan trágica circunstancia...¡Le digo, este país se ha estado yendo a la mierda desde hace tiempo!

Este hombre debe de ser del tipo de los que les encanta escucharse hablar a sí mismos todo el tiempo. Elliot quería ponerle una bolsa en la cabeza a los dos segundos. Usualmente es Lucille quien usualmente trata con la gente irritante como ésta, habiendo desarrollado inmunidad después de su larga experiencia con el servicio a clientes mientras estudiaba en la universidad.

Él sólo los destruye en la corte cuando es el momento indicado.

Tristemente, éste no es el momento indicado.  
Intenta ir directo al grano.  
-Los reportes policíacos indican que uno de sus empleados revisó las cajas fuertes antes de que llegara la policía, quisiera hablar con este hombre.  
\- ¿De verdad? ¿De dónde obtuvo esa información? Eso no es parte del protocolo de la compañía.  
-Los oficiales vieron un hombre salir cuando ingresaban al recinto, quien les dijo que estaba revisando los mecanismos de conservación, buscando elementos más delicados en sus bóvedas.  
-Ah, pero eso se revisa con mandos a distancia, sus oficiales debieron estar confundidos.  
-O el empleado pudo ser poco claro.  
-Escuche, joven- Comenta el gerente con un tono cubierto de condescendencia- No logro comprender el propósito de esto. Ya dijimos todo lo que sabíamos a la policía, mi asistente le dará una lista de nombres para que las compare con las observaciones de sus oficiales, pero enserio. ¿No atraparon ya al culpable de esto? Espero que se abstengan de acosar a mis empleados, ya han tenido suficiente, prefiero que se enfoquen a volver a su rutina normal.  
Y seguir haciendo que gane dinero, Eliott se frena a comentar.

No importa cuánto se esfuerce por obtener información. El hombre es ambiguo y obstructivo. Sale media hora después, frustrado. Va a ser un largo proceso obtener una orden de acceso a los videos de seguridad en base a una pista que el acusado probablemente no le repita a nadie más, o lograr que los policías identifiquen a hombre con el que hablaron, si es que siquiera lo recuerdan. Lo que es poco probable, y que acepten hablar con él, que es menos probable. O hacer todo esto de manera discreta, sin alertar a los acusadores. Está trabajando con señales de humo en este punto. Espera que Alexia haya tenido mejor suerte.

Espera afuera, con un cigarrillo en mano, para calmar los nervios.

Diez minutos después, Alexia y Clara salen del edificio, con grandes sonrisas en el rostro, Clara usando shorts y el suéter de Alexia. Alexia cargando el vestido de Clara, que tiene una enorme mancha de sangre justo en el centro.  
\- ¿Debería siquiera preguntar?  
-¡Demonios que sí! ¡Quiero presumir, los hombres heterosexuales son tan idiotas! Pero vayamos a la oficina primero, porque parece que asesinamos a alguien y eso está pasado de moda.

…

-Ok escucha esto-  
Están sentados en la oficina, bebiendo tazas de chocolate caliente que Eliott les ha preparado ( Es una de esas raras cosas que puede hacer en la cocina sin arruinarlo. )  
-Fui con el guardia de seguridad y le pregunté si aún tenían videos del robo.  
-Wow, qué talento.  
-Por supuesto que sí tú nunca podrías. Así que bien, le dije que por favor, a mi novia le encanta ver cosas que son un poco…violentas, ¿Verdad? La excita.  
Clara produce una exagerada risita de niña, y con la voz más inexpresiva y siniestra agrega:  
-De verdad lo hace.  
-Como sea, le guiño el ojo y puedo ver en su rostro formarse todas estas ideas, así que nos lleva a su oficina y comienza a mostrarnos todos estos videos del inicio, cuando llegan los ladrones y disparan al techo y a los objetos, y yo le muestro un video de un robo en Australia en el que utilizaron un canguro como distracción, mientras mi chica mueve los controles y adelanta a la parte que nos interesa.  
Clara le muestra una fotografía de un monitor en su teléfono.  
-¡Voila! Quiero boletos para el spa.  
No es la mejor resolución, pero es lo suficientemente clara, es un hombre bastante común, de ojos cafés y un leve bigote. Pero es un comienzo, da un respiro profundo, un comienzo. Y es lo suficientemente ridículo como para que nadie serio sospeche nada.  
Alexia besa la mejilla de Clara- Institut Dior para ti, bebé  
\- Muchas gracias, - Eliott agrega- Quiero decir, no puedo utilizar nada de esto de forma oficial, y perdería el puesto si la gente se entera de esto…pero definitivamente podemos investigar desde aquí. Pero emm, si puedo preguntar, ¿Y la sangre?  
\- ¡Ah, sí! Ese imbécil se puso manoseador, así que Clara rompió la pequeña bolsa de sangre falsa que llevaba encima, y le dijimos que tenía el periodo muy explosivo. Jajaja la cara que puso, de verdad se lo creyó, no nos pudo sacar más rápido.  
-Sí, fue súper asqueroso- Agregó Clara, muy orgullosa de sí misma.  
Elliot lanza una carcajada. Wow.  
-Desearía haberle lanzado sangre falsa al gerente también. Estaba molesto por que sus empleados no se recuperan del trauma rápidamente, pero él estaba convenientemente fuera de la ciudad el día que sucedió.  
-Oh, - Alexia mueve sus cejas- ¿Crees que sea una pista?  
Eliott se deja caer hacia atrás, sobre una pila de revistas legales que se ha propuesto a leer desde hace una eternidad.  
\- No lo sé, pienso que todo es una pista en este momento. Esta mañana me descubrí a mismo analizando los rostros en la calle, preguntándome si alguno de ellos sería cómplice de Lallemant. Pasé diez minutos mirando los diamantes en una joyería como si fuesen a hablarme. Maldición, ¡Incluso soñé con ello anoche!  
-Oh…soñaste con “el caso”, ¿eh? ¿No tenía ojos azules?  
-Cállate! No, estaba siendo perseguido en un laberinto con paredes que se encogían otra vez, pero ahora seguía un rastro de diamantes, excepto que se hundían en la tierra cada vez que quería recoger uno, así que iba por el siguiente.  
Eliott mira el techo fijamente, este caso definitivamente había empezado a consumirlo. Así era como funcionaba. Pero estaría bien mientras tuviera un descanso constante. Tenía sus medicamentos, su terapeuta y sus amigos. Ya no era un adolescente sin rumbo. Podía con esto.

Clara rompió el silencio.  
-Bueno, esto parece un gran dolor de cabeza. Honestamente yo solo vine a joder un poco al patriarcado. Ahora regresaré a mi arte con sangre menstrual.  
Eliott se incorpora, alarmado. - ¡¿Qué?!  
-Jajaja no, bromeo. Tu cara, amigo.  
-Uh, lo siento es que…-Ama el arte, y el poder femenino, de verdad, pero lo que tenga que ver con secreciones corporales le parece demasiado. Clara le sonríe, parece un hada salida de una pesadilla provocada por un viajo con ácido.  
-No, pero la verdad tú estás bien. ¿Alguna vez le compraste tapones a tu novia?  
-Emm, ¿Si  
-Entonces estás bien  
Alexia asiente –Te lo dije, es la pansexualidad. Oye jefe, ¿Puedo ir yo también al spa?  
Eliott asiente, sintiendo que se está perdiendo de algo.  
\- ¡Gracias! ¿Vienes con nostotras?  
-No, en esta ocasión no lo creo. - Contesta mirando la pizarra.  
-Es comprensible, dedicado al caso, ¿eh? Pero cuando acabes con el caso vendrás, ¿ok? De otra manera te voy a secuestrar y arrojar a una bañera llena de barro restaurante, quieras o no. También los rebeldes adictos al trabajo necesitan relajarse de vez en cuando.  
Eliott le sonríe tímidamente.  
-De hecho, eso suena bastante bien, ya sabes, cuando resolvamos todo esto.  
Frunce su ceño y se pasa los dedos por el cabello, los signos de interrogación en la pizarra parecen parpadear frente a sus ojos.  
-Pero…tal vez sea tardado.  
-Bueno, el barro no se va a ir a ningún lugar.

VENDREDI 16:17

Regresa a ver a Lallemant, sólo, en esta ocasión. La fiscalía lo interrogará el lunes, y necesitan establecer una estrategia de defensa.  
Es conducido a la misma habitación de interrogaciones. Lallemant está sentado en la misma posición que la última vez, como si hubiera estado allí todo este tiempo, esperando por Eliott.  
Hombros rectos, piernas abiertas, silla ligeramente inclinada, muñecas esposadas empujándolo lejos de la mesa. Actitud casual, como si esperara el autobús, pero lo hace de manera deliberada, ocupando el mayor espacio posible.  
Esta ocasión, sin embargo, no gira su cabeza cuando Eliott entra en la habitación, su cara permanece impasible mientras toma asiento, Eliott ignora el extraño sentimiento de decepción y obliga a su rostro a adoptar una máscara circunspecta. Si tiene queesforzarse para crear un vínculo de nuevo, que así sea.  
Pero Lallemant no lo hace esperar mucho. Parece muy interesado en tomar la iniciativa, Eliott descubre.  
-Viniste sin tu jefa esta vez, ¿eh?  
-Ella no es mi jefa.  
-De acuerdo, lo entiendo, eres un niño grade. - Su tono de voz es mitad burlón mitad apremiante.

Eliott da un respiro profundo. Necesitan ser productivos el día de hoy.  
-Encontré al hombre que llegó primero a la bóveda. - Le desliza una impresión de la fotografía y Lallemant le da el más breve de los vistazos.  
-Bueno, eso fue rápido, eres muy entusiasta. Déjame adivinar, eres el tipo de abogado que siempre quiso en secreto ser un bandido cuando era niño, pero nunca tuvo las bolas para hacerlo.

Eliott considera a su cliente cuidadosamente. Aún hay algo bastante descarado en la forma en la que Lallemant lo mira, pero está incrementando el antagonismo al tope. La última vez su estrategia consistía en tratar a Eliott como una cara bonita que se encontró en la calle y trataba de conquistar. Una comedia de situación. Ahora, está insultando su masculinidad. Es un contraste…interesante. La mayoría de los criminales tratan a sus abogados como lacayos. Lallemant parece más enfocado en él que en su propia condena.  
Ha investigado los antecedentes de Lallemant. Este hombre es listo. Todo el mundo está jugando, le dijo. Se creó la fachada de hombre misterioso y de causa perdida, que era exactamente lo que necesitaba para enganchar a Eliott.  
¿Qué está haciendo ahora? Sabe que Eliott está de su parte. Tal vez quiere saber qué tipo de compañero es.  
Bueno pues no es el tipo que se intimida por imbéciles encantadores, para empezar.

\- ¿Por eso escogiste una vida de crimen? ¿Para demostrarles a todos que tienes las bolas más grandes de la ciudad?  
\- ¿No te encantaría saberlo?  
-Bueno, en mi experiencia, la gente presume de lo que carece- sonríe serenamente- De todas formas, nunca he robado unos diamantes, así que tal vez me estoy perdiendo de algo.  
Lallemant se ríe, un poco sorprendido y un poco satisfecho.  
Eliott siente algo demasiado afilado y rápido deslizarse por sus venas.  
Extrañaba esa sonrisa. Joder.  
¿Cómo puede ser? Sólo la ha visto una vez en la vida.  
-Bueno, tal vez deberías intentarlo alguna vez- Lallemant interrumpe su momento de pánico- Es divertido, en especial las consecuencias. - Mira a su alrededor, como si apenas se percatase de dónde se encuentra, las paredes cacarizas, la bombilla desnuda que cuelga encima de ellos, los barrotes oxidados en las ventanas y puertas. - Instalaciones de primera, muy película de horror vintage, muy auténticas. Pero el servicio deja mucho que desear, si te soy honesto.  
Eliott se inclina hacia adelante

-Bueno, tengo una idea de cómo mejorarlo.  
-Soy todo oídos. ¿Involucra verte más seguido?  
-Definitivamente.  
Eliott permite unos momentos de silencio, él también sabe jugar con implicaciones. Luego señala la fotografía entre ellos.  
\- Creo que se llama estrategia de defensa, ¿Has oído hablar de ella?  
Lallemant le hace pucheros.  
-Y yo pensé que íbamos a algo divertido. Eres como un perro con un hueso ¿no?  
\- ¿Acaso quieres ir a prisión?  
-Hmmm…no lo sé, tendré que pensarlo y contestarte más tarde.

Eliott suspira, exasperado.

-Oh, no, no hagas eso con tu cara, te saldrán arrugas. - dice Lallemant. - Eso sí sería un desperdicio. Déjame pensar, este sujeto. Sí lo he visto antes. Alerta de spoiler: no trabaja para el banco. Digamos que es un…empleado externo. Bastante escurridizo. Nada fácil de atrapar.  
Eliott frunce el ceño. - No soy policía, no tengo los recursos para encontrar a quien no quiere ser encontrado.  
-Me estás diciendo que no tienes amigos?  
-Amigos, sí. Amigos discretos…no lo sé. ¿Sabes? Realmente me ayudaría si me dieras más información. Siento que camino por un campo minado.  
-Y ese serías tu comenzando a comprender el verdadero significado de la vida, deberías agradecerme.  
Eliott se ríe, este tipo está haciéndole desperdiciar su tiempo, pero absolutamente ninguna parte de él quiere revisar su reloj.  
-Muy bien, entonces te diré lo que pienso. Y tú me dices si me equivoco.  
Lallemant asiente lentamente, cómo si el simple hecho de escucharlo fuera un favor.  
-Bueno, no creo que hayas hecho esto por los diamantes, al menos no totalmente. Y creo que me elegiste como tu abogado por las conexiones que tengo. Y pienso que no me estás diciendo nada, porque quieres darme la negación plausible en caso de que las cosas se desmoronen.  
\- ¿En serio? Qué generoso de mi parte- El tono de Lallemant es de burla, pero sus ojos se tornan serios de repente.  
-Quiero decir, también puedes estar manipulándome para dañar a mi familia, pero prefiero creer la primera opción.

\- ¿Qué no todos los abogados deben ser unos cínicos bastardos?  
\- ¿Qué no todos los criminales deben de ser degenerados moralmente corruptos? 

El silencio entre ellos se condensa, tan denso como una nube.

-Honestamente, esto es aburrido. - Eliott lo corta. - Pensé que podríamos hacer algo, para empezar a tratarte como persona.  
\- Eso es algo raro para decir en un lugar como éste.  
-No pienso que eso sea raro para decir en ningún momento.

Ya no están sonriendo. Lallemant lo mira por una eternidad, y es una mirada abrumadora, directa y expectante, como si esperase que el alma de Eliott abandonara su cuerpo y se adelantara. Cuando habla su voz es extrañamente grave. El ambiente pesado e incierto.

-Tu padre.  
Las cartas en la mesa, entonces.  
-Oh, ese bastardo.  
-Nada de amor perdido entre ustedes ¿Verdad?  
-No más del que a él le gusta pretender que existe.  
\- ¿No le debes nada?  
-Cada día un poco menos. - Eliott contesta.  
-Es una lucha. ¿O no?  
-Me gustaría haber comenzado antes.

Otro silencio, otro movimiento en el tablero. Pero no es ajedrez a lo que están jugando. Eliott no puede decir si están jugando con o contra el otro. No puede decir si alguna vez fue tan honesto, tan rápidamente con otro ser humano. Desearía que se pudiera fumar allí dentro. Sus dedos están inquietos.

-Si te dijera que no planea nada bueno, ¿Estarías sorprendido?  
Eliott niega con la cabeza.  
-Así que por eso estás tan dispuesto a creerme, ¿eh? Demonios. Realmente pensé que era por mi sonrisa por un instante. Pero no. Problemas paternales. Nunca falla. Ahora estoy preocupado por tu ética de trabajo.  
\- ¿Ahora te preocupa mi ética de trabajo?  
-Quiero decir, estabas esperando a que surgiera una mierda como esta… ¿Verdad? ¿Por eso elegiste este trabajo?  
Eliott niega de nuevo. –No. Supongo que siempre creí importante que no se condenara falsamente a las personas sólo porque era lo más conveniente. - Eso fue lo que se dijo a sí mismo por mucho tiempo, ¿Pero ahora?  
-Nunca creí que tuviera el valor de enfrentarme a mi padre cuando elegí este trabajo, para ser honesto. Pero sí me ayudó a tener menos miedo a la gente mala. Así que tal vez me estaba preparando.  
Los ojos de Lallemant no han abandonado los suyos en lo que parece una hora. Como una fuerza magnética. El azul de sus iris se ha vuelto oscuro y líquido por la falta de luz solar. Es imposible desviar la mirada.  
-Sí, o tal vez él mismo te empujó a esta dirección para que le fueses útil algún día. Cuanto sea que pienses de malo que es tu padre, probablemente es diez veces peor. Tal vez deberías volver a tener miedo.

Entonces este es el verdadero propósito de esto. Lallemant quiere saber si tendrá demasiado miedo como para enfrentarse a gente poderosa, su padre la última prueba.

Encima de ellos, la luz amarillenta parpadea, dejándolos en total oscuridad por una fracción de segundo. No se mueven. Cuando la luz regresa, Eliott se percata de que la piel de Lallemant podría pertenecer a una pintura del renacimiento, pero sus ojos están demasiado vivos como para poder ser capturados con fidelidad. Nunca había sentido una conexión tan inmediata con nadie antes. Lo asusta. Sabe que está apunto de adentrarse en un mundo del que ha logrado mantenerse alejado toda su vida, incluso sabiendo que siempre estuvo allí.

Sin embargo, quiere moverse en la dirección de las cosas que lo asustan, está cansado de distraerse a sí mismo.

-Tal vez, pero tal vez quiero hacer algo con mi vida.  
-Creo que todos.

Lallemant se ve imposiblemente joven cuando baja la mirada y pasa sus dedos por su cabello, que se levanta, puntiagudo, por un instante. Si Eliott aún tuviera el hábito de dibujar personas como animales, como hacía en el colegio, cuando aún se aferraba a la idea de ser un artista algún día, diría que se asemeja a un erizo. Punzante, pero lindo.

¿De dónde proviene esa idea? Es un maldito abogado enfrentando a su cliente sospechoso, por todos los cielos.

Ahora que conoce un poco mejor la postura de Eliott, Lallemant parece más dispuesto a hacer una movida. –Ése hombre, es un Don Nadie, pero trabaja para alguien. Va a volver a contactarse con ellos. Los círculos en los que se mueve están inquietos conmigo aquí y los diamantes desaparecidos. Es peligroso. Te aconsejaría no ir directamente, o enviar a nadie que pueda ser rápidamente asociado contigo.  
-Gracias por la advertencia.  
-Yo consideré dejarte ir a ciegas, ¿sabes? Ver qué sucedía. Hubiera sido revelador- Lallemant comenta. –Pero luego me di cuenta de que no hago eso.  
-¿Qué?  
-Castigar a la gente por los pecados de sus padres.

Su voz es tan seria que un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Eliott.

-Y otra cosa. Los Karls tenían los diamantes porque alguien se los confío, y ellos se ganaron esa confianza. Tuvieron muchos proyectos de bienes raíces en los años 2000’s con el entonces alcalde, pero hicieron otras cosas fuera del ojo público. Tu padre tal vez tenga una copia, en algún escondite privado.  
-Pues que útil coincidencia que cenaré en casa de mis padres mañana, entonces.  
-Wow, entonces no pierdes el tiempo. ¿Eh?  
-No tenemos mucho tiempo si lo que queremos es modificar tu estatus a testigo.  
-Eso es secundario, la verdad viene primero. –Debe haber visto la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de Eliott, mientras continúa. –Créeme, cuando aquellos que te han dañado, están libres, el mundo entero se siente como una prisión, sin importar dónde estés.  
-Espero que no estés apostando todo por mi…-Eliott se siente obligado a decir.  
-No todo, no. Pero ambos estamos tomando riesgos muy grandes.  
Eliott asiente, si las manos de Lallemant no estuviesen esposadas, siente como si hubiera hecho un saludo.

-Así que, con respecto a esa estrategia de defensa… ¿Qué tan bueno eres para evadir y fingir?  
Eliott suspira.  
-Es la base sobre la que se construyó nuestro sistema legal, no te preocupes.

…

Lo que Eliott obtiene de su críptico intercambio de información es lo siguiente: El robo creó caos, y el caos es cuando se crean nuevos mapas, se forman nuevas alianzas, y los culpables corren a esconderse. La verdad tiene que ser negociada, revelarse gradualmente, construirse poco a poco. Tal vez Lallemant esté montando una trampa, tal vez Eliott es el señuelo, o el filo, o el resorte de la trampa. Sólo el tiempo y sus propias habilidades lo dirán.  
Así que mientras crea borradores de preguntas y solicita documentos que sabe serán inútiles y sólo servirán para alargar el proceso, se traga todas las preguntas que realmente quiere hacer. ¿Quién exactamente ofendió tanto a Lallemant que se sintió obligado a sacrificar un futuro brillante y arriesgarse a ir a prisión? ¿Por qué se quedó en el banco después del robo? ¿Sus amigos realmente lo abandonaron?

¿O tal vez él quería ser atrapado?

VENDREDI 21:34

Cuando llega a casa, siente el peso del día caer con fuerza en su espalda.  
Cuando dejó la penitenciaría, llamó a sus amigos, un policía y una investigadora privada, los únicos en quienes confía. Luego se quedó en su oficina un rato, leyendo y releyendo los archivos del caso hasta aprenderlos de memoria. Estancado.

Lucille espera por él, acurrucada frente a la televisión en su más cálido suéter de cachemir, la cenca caliente esperándolo en el horno. Siente una dolorosa punzada de culpa. Ella siempre es tan buena con él. Cuando termina de comer, toma sus pies en su regazo y comienza a masajearlos, como sabe que le encanta. Ella se estira y le sonríe de una manera que no ha hecho en meses. Es cálida y familiar y por un momento, las cosas vuelven a la normalidad.  
Se dejan caer en la cama juntos, deslizándose en fácil intimidad, y al principio los suaves gemidos son un bálsamo para el corazón de Eliott, una prueba de que aún puede hacer esto. Pero a medida que sus propios movimientos se vuelven mecánicos, ella pone una mano en su pecho, deteniéndolo.

-Lo siento, esto no está funcionando en este momento. No estás aquí conmigo.  
El sale de ella y se gira. Ella lo acerca y acaricia su cabello, rodeando su cuello con su brazo.  
-Está bien, querido, yo sé que lo intentas.

Sus ojos castaños están tristes y su tono se siente ligeramente condescendiente, como si ella supiera que él no puede hacer las cosas mejor por naturaleza, pero aun así está decidida a hacerse cargo de él. Y lo hace enfurecerse consigo mismo, aceptar esto, pero le es imposible dejarlo. Se siente pesado, cansado. A pesar de todo, de como ella siempre lo hace sentir tan pequeño como para guardarlo en una cajita. No puede dejarla. Ella es la única seguridad que ha conocido, y conforme al mundo oscureciéndose alrededor de él, dejarla sería el equivalente a ahogarse.

SAMEDI 06.54

Eliott está soñando de nuevo.

El mundo a su alrededor es blanco y negro. Gira en un corredor tras otro, confundido, hay una alfombra negra en las paredes y el techo bajo, el piso de piedra pulida, el aroma persistente de tabaco añejo en sus fosas nasales, y algo más oscuro debajo, como barriles de vino y tierra húmeda. A lo lejos, una campana resuena. Sus extremidades se sienten de goma. 

Ve puertas y pasillos, pero todo se pierde en la niebla que se levanta del suelo, tan densa que siente se cuelga en sus prendas, y siente que está huyendo de alguien, pasos sonoros y enojados tras él, y se acercan, y la luz se vuelve más y más lejana hasta que se encuentra tanteando ciegamente en la oscuridad, y sabe que se topará en un camino sin salida, eventualmente.

Entonces tropieza con alguien. Esta persona no se mueva ni se inmuta en lo más mínimo.

En lugar de eso, se siente empujado contra una pared, y antes de poder emitir algún sonido, unos labios carnosos atrapan los suyos, y su yo del sueño tiene el instinto de corresponder como si su vida dependiese de ello. No sabe lo que está haciendo porque nunca ha sido besado de tal manera en su vida. Su mente apenas puede generar una impresión convincente de ello, está descifrando el concepto en pulsaciones de necesidad. Eliott está siendo desarmado, una lengua cálida entra a su boca y una pierna separa las suyas y se siente arrastrar hacia adelante, aferrarse al cuerpo fuerte, compacto y más pequeño que el suyo, presionado contra él, ya no se siente sólido, el calor en su vientre derrite todo a su alrededor. Siente que caerá de rodillas en cualquier momento

Y entonces un brutal rayo de luz ilumina sus rostros, y ve dos témpanos de azul brillante mirándolo, perforando su corazón, y despierta.

Eliott está sudado, excitado como no lo ha estado en años, y completamente jodido. Bromear con Alexia acerca de un cliente atractivo que coquetea con él es una cosa, porque es obvio que no pasará nada. Pero ¿Lucas Lallemant? Lucas Lallemant dijo que iba a causar problemas, y Eliott le ayudó a despejar el camino, y tienen un acuerdo ahora, y él necesita una mente despejada, no sueños húmedos que sacien la patética sequía de su vida privada.

Es un juego peligroso el que acordaron jugar juntos, y el sentimental siempre es el que pierde.

Eliott da un respiro profundo, una mano en su pecho trata de calmar su alterado corazón. Recuerda el momento en la sala de interrogación, ese sentimiento de entendimiento y claridad.

La verdad viene primero.

Lo demás tendrá que esperar.


End file.
